Mirta Brokar
"Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger." -Mirta Brokar Mirta Brokar was a female Mandalorian bounty hunter around the time of the Clone Wars. In that time she created a group of Mandalorian mercenaries known as Mandalorian Rising. 'Biography' 'Early years' Mandalorian: “Dinuir get out here!” Dinuir Brokar: “Not now I’m working on my war droi-“ Mandalorian: “-your girl just ripped the ears off a Gundark. Literally!” Mirta Brokar was born on the planet Concord Dawn, as the daughter of Dinuir Brokar, one of the last survivors of the Battle of Galidraan, and the leader of clan Brokar. Mirta was raised by her father to become a Mandalorian. She proved herself at age 13 by fighting a Gundark and taking its ears as a trophy. When Mirta was 15 she was visited by another Mandalorian outside the clan. He told her of the group Death Watch and their plans to make an empire and asked her to join. Her father shot a warning shot for him to get away from his daughter. Later Dinuir told Mirta of his brother, Solus Brokar who left the Mandalorians to join the Death Watch Terrorist Group and told her if she ever saw him again to kill him. 'Death Watch' “Times were tough then. Tor Vizsla promised an empire and then cowardly ran to his cause, including your uncle Solus. He is no longer family. The next time he comes back here, you put a blaster bolt in his skull” - Dinuir Brokar A month after Mirta's run in with her uncle, Clan Brokar was attacked by the Death Watch, Mirta was warned to stay out of the fighting, but she joined the battle and killed 3 Death Watch with her bare fists. But Clan Brokar was defeated. Mirta and her father were all that was left of Concord Dawn's Mandalorians. Dinuir went after the Death Watch, ordering Mirta to stay behind. After a week of waiting for her father to return, she followed his tracks to the planetoid, Cossa 12 where she had discovered her uncle Solus had killed her father in an arena battle. There, Mirta had to fight for her life for the Hutts that owned the arena. She became the champion of the Cossa 12 arena battles at age 15. She killed the Hutts that forced her to battle and the arena battles were shut down. 'Life as a Bounty Hunter' Jango Fett: “Got a name girl?” Mirta Brokar: “Mirta Meta.” Jango Fett: “It’s a tough galaxy out there girl and most of these hunters will rip you apart if you give them the chance” Mirta Brokar: “I’ve been through worse.” At the age of 16, Mirta became a bounty hunter under the alias, Mirta Meta. In her time hunting on Coruscant she ran into the Mandalorian bounty hunter her father praised very much, Jango Fett. She warned Fett of Death Watches return but he had already knew. Fett gave her some advice for being a bounty hunter and sent her on her way. 'A New Clan' Solus Brokar: “Your old man was weak girl, weak and stupid. He and every one of Mereels Mandalorians couldn’t see the future of the Mandalorians. But clan Vizsla did. They know what we must be to be feared in this galaxy again. Stop walking in your father’s footsteps. Join Death Watch. Who knows, maybe I’ll be a father to you one day.” Mirta Brokar: “I already have a father.” A year after the Clone Wars had begun the Death Watch returned with a new leader, Pre Vizsla and called them self’s true Mandalorians. Mirta's uncle Solus came to Mirta offering her to join Death Watch again. After insulting her father she fought Solus. He retreated and Mirta began to look for warriors to join her Mandalorian military, Mandalorian Rising. In 21 BBY Mandalorian Rising traveled to Ryloth to assist The Republic. Mirta and her Mandalorians were sent to capture a separatist general who was holding a republic admiral and his troop’s hostage. After defeating the droid army’s there and capturing the separatist general the republic awarded Mirta Brokar substantially and allowed her to keep the separatists citadel. This citadel became the headquarters for Mandalorian Rising. 'Fall of Rising' Bo-Katan: Impressive girl, but I'm going to have to kill you now. Solus Brokar: Actually Bo, I have a better idea. Mirta Brokar was offered a mercenary job by the Republic to help fight the droid armies on Umbara. Mirta and her squad attacked an Umbaran Airfield, eliminating their defenses for the republic armies to move in. After getting paid for a job well done Mirta discovered Death Watch ships had landed on Umbara. Mirta gathered her troops to attack them but they were ambushed by a squad of Death Watch led by Solus Brokar and their Trandoshan allies. Mandalorian Rising was horribly outnumbered and was chased into Umbaran jungles. The only members alive were the founding members, Mirta, Zeth, Corran, and Dragonic. Mirta went back to the Death Watch camp to kill Solus once and for all. They dueled there with a crowd of Death Watch shouting and cheering for their commander. Mirta had beaten him down and before delivering the final punch that would end his life she was interrupted by Death Watch’s second in command, Bo-katan. Mirta fought her but was Defeated. Solus convinced Katan not to kill her for it would be considered mercy after the ambush of her squad. Bo-Katan then tied Mirta up and dumped her in the deep dark pit outside of the Trandoshans' camp with no jetpack or any equipment to get out. 'Meeting Ash' Mirta Brokar: You’re not a hunter like most Trandoshans are you? Ashkrik: I never bought into the scorekeeper poodoo the rest of my people did. That’s why I was banished. Mirta Brokar: You’re not bothered by that? Ashkrik: Hell no! Forget those weirdo’s. Better places in the galaxy then Dosha anyways. After spending months in the pit, Mirta began to have hallucinations and heard voices of her father and uncle fighting. Her mental break down had been broken by another being falling into the pit. A man in robes had been pushed into the pit and died when he hit the ground. Mirta called for help and saw a Zabrak looking down at her but then he left her. Mirta started to see things again. She saw beats from other planets and Death Watch soldiers executing members of Mandalorian Rising. After a week of the hallucinations she attempted to climb out of the pit. Almost reaching the top Mirta slipped and fell back to the bottom of the pit. After her failed attempt of escape Mirta had begun to lose hope of survival and reclaiming her sanity but then a rope was tossed to the bottom of the pit. She heard a voice call for her to climb up. Mirta had climbed out of the pit and discovered her rescuer was a female Trandoshan named Ashkrik Rassksh. She informed Mirta that the Death Watch had left Umbara and requested Mirta’s help in getting her ship back from Umbarans hiding from the republic, Mirta agreed to help. Mirta and Ashkrik reached the abandon umbaran base but Ashkrik's ship was gone. Then they were attacked by Dark Jedi similar to the one that Mirta saw land in the pit. After fighting them off Mirta followed the Jedi on speeders to their temple not far from the base. 'The Sith Academy' Darth Kolerego: I am Darth Kolerego, Dark lord of the True Sith, and you have seen far too much of my order. I am afraid that I cannot allow you to live. My blade will the last think you will ever see. Mirta Brokar: Your order? You mean all the guys we just got done killing? You have no order. Darth Kolerego: What? No… NO! Mirta and Ash snuck into the temple to find that several Dark Jedi were waiting for them. They fought their way through the temple killing all the Dark Jedi in their path to find the leader of the Dark Jedi, Darth Kolerego. The Zabrak Mirta had seen from the bottom of the pit. He claimed he was the Dark Lord of the Sith and challenged Them to a duel. Mirta told Ashkrik to go find her ship while she fought the Zabrak. The fight with the Sith lasted an hour before Ash contacted Mirta to tell her she found her ship and was ready to escape. Mirta defeated the Darth Kolerego and ran off to a hanger in the back of the temple where Ashkrik’s ship was. The Sith followed Mirta and threatened to hunt her down as they were leaving the temple. After escaping Umbara Mirta told Ash about her Mandalorian army and how Death Watch killed them. Ashkrik asked Mirta if she would join her on Tatooine to work for the Jabba the Hutt. Mirta agreed knowing she couldn’t fight Death Watch anymore without an army. 'Working for Jabba the Hutt' "Who does this bug think he is? Threatening the Hutt Cartel? Threatening me?! Get me the Mandalorian woman. I have a job for her." –Jabba the Hutt Mirta started working for Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine alongside her new friend, Ashkrik. Months after working for the Hutts a Rodian by the name of Ralevinis sent a death threat to Jabba telling him that the Hutt Cartel will fall. Jabba told Mirta to gather his best guards to attack Ralevinis. Ashkrik told Mirta that Mos Ila Was Destroyed and asked if she could join her. While Mirta was assembling the guilds the ground beneath them began to shake. Ralevinis was destroying the underground caves that were supporting the palace. Mirta, Ash and several of Jabba’s guards rushed to the caves to stop Ralevinis. There they found Ralevinis waiting for them with a droid army. Ralevinis offered them a deal to join him. Mirta turned down his deal and attacked the droids. The battle lasted half an hour before the Gamorreans retreated, leaving Mirta and Ash to fight the rest of the droids themselves. Before the droids got a chance to kill Mirta and Ash the Gamorreans returned with a Rancor to kill the droids. Ralevinis tried to escape in his Belbullan-22 starship but Mirta chased him with her jetpack. She grabbed ahold of the ship and disabled the engines causing it to crash into the sand. Mirta pulled Ralev out of the cockpit and delivered a punch that knocked him out. Mirta, Ash and the guards returned to Jabba with Ralevinis. Jabba ordered his guards to lock up Ralev and reworded both Mirta and Ash for defending the palace. Mirta took Ralevinis’ ship and repainted it red. 'Child of Death Watch' Mirta: “I don’t know what your problem is but I’m on a hunt right now. So stay out of my way.” Hettir: “Oh, so am I. My name is Hettir Brokar, daughter of Solus Brokar, your cousin. And I never return to Death Watch empty handed. I want your head!” ―Mirta meeting her cousin ]]During her time on Tatooine, Mirta took up hunting animals in the dune sea. While her friend Ashkrik was on a mission for the Hutts, Mirta joined a hunting competition being held my Mos Espa’s wildlife department to hunt down Krayt Dragons, giant reptiles native to Tatooine, and claim their pearls as proof of killing them. During her hunt, Mirta was attacked by a young female Death Watch soldier. The Death Watch reveled that her name was Hettir and that she was the daughter of Solus Brokar and Mirta’s cousin. Mirta fought the young Death Watch girl until she defeated her. Hettir ran but Mirta followed her, hoping she would lead her to her uncle, Solus. Mirta followed her to a cave, but there was no sign of Solus. After hearing a loud roar Mirta ran in to find Hettir at the mercy of a Greater Krayt Dragon, one of the rarest Krayt Dragons on Tatooine. Mirta used her grappling wire to pull Hettir away from the Krayt Dragon and out of the cave and then proceeded to knock her unconscious. Mirta hid her behind a rock so she could go hunt the Krayt Dragon. After a long battle using electric darts, poison darts, rockets, grenades, and heat-seeking missiles, Mirta brought down and killed the rare Krayt Dragon. After claiming the pearl, Mirta left the cave to find that Hettir was gone. Mirta returned to Mos Espa to claim the reward for killing the Greater Krayt Dragon. When Mirta arrived at the gates of Mos Espa, she was attacked again by Hettir in a blood rage. Mirta spent most of the fight avoiding Hettir and trying to calm her down. When that didn’t work, Mirta hit Hettir with a shock dart which only slowed her down. After an hour of fighting, Hettir collapsed from exhaustion. Mirta found out that she was using stimulants to keep her strength up so she could fight Mirta. Hettir told Mirta she could not return to Death Watch until she finished her mission. Mirta offered Hettir the Krayt pearl out of pity, but Hettir refused the pearl swearing to kill her. Mirta warned her to stay off the stims and went on her way. Mirta turned in the pearl for a substantial reward of 20,000 credits and returned to Jabba’s palace, hoping she wouldn’t run into Hettir again. 'Hunting on Felucia' I Have been threw the worst this war had to offer. I've been shot, blown up, surrounded by enemies with only my blaster, I have seen my brothers bodies tossed into mass graves, and I’ve pretty much lived my life as a slave. When this war is over the republic won’t care what happens to us. Let me come with you. ―RC-0844 "Bruise" During a smuggling mission to Felucia with Ashkrik, Mirta took a job from the republic to locate a clone commando deserter. The republic officers warned her that multiple mercenaries that had gone searching for the deserter haven’t been heard from since they were hired, and that she would be competing with another recently hired mercenary, a droid bounty hunter named C-21 Highsinger. Mirta left Ashkrik to do her mission while she hunted the clone deserter in the jungles. While searching the jungles, Mirta was attacked by separatist droids that were scouting the area. After moments of shooting, explosions and the sound of droids heads being smashed together several Super Battle Droids, Droidekas and an AAT tank joined the fight. As Mirta became overwhelm by battle droids coming from all sides, rapid sniper shots started hitting droids, giving Mirta a chance to disable the AAT tank. After the droids were destroyed and the tank was down, she went to where the sniper shots came from to find the clone deserter. Out of respect for the clone Mirta did not attack the clone or attempted to bring him in, and warned him about the droid mercenary. The clone told Mirta that his name was Bruise and told her the reason he deserted was because he believed at the end of the war the clones will be imprisoned until they are needed again and that he wanted to be free from the war. Mirta offered to help bruise fight the last mercenary and to get him off the planet. They went into the jungle and found the droid mercenary had been searching for Bruise and attacked him. They after defeating and forcing him to retreat Mirta contacted Ash to pick them up in that area. Bruise requested to stay with Mirta and Ashkrik on Tatooine. Mirta approved as long as he helped them smuggle and hunt for Jabba the Hutt. Joining the Guild and Vengeance “I guess this is the end for me. We could have done great things together Mirta, but you chose to follow in your father’s footsteps, instead of following me, and rising to power. But I promise you there won’t be a happy ending for either of us, and I will deny you what you have fought so long for. So see you in hell!” ―Solus Brokars Final words After working for Jabba for a year, Mirta joined a Mandalorian organization called the Mandalorian Guild. She rose to the ranks quickly and for a short time was second in command. During her time in guild she discovered Death Watch activities on the planet Carlac. Mirta and the guild traveled to this world to defeat Death Watch. The guild tacked them to a village they were attacking. Mirta saw that it was her uncle, Solus who was leading the attack, and the guild went in and fought them off. Mirta fought Solus the entire battle until he tried to escape. Mirta then went after him, leaving the guild to fight off the rest of Death Watch. She caught up to Solus in the Death Watch camp where they fought for last time. After disarming him, disabling his jetpack, and breaking his arm, Mirta had him down to the ground, but Solus, knowing this was the end for him, rigged his jetpack to explode, Killing himself and wounding Mirta in the blast. Captive Sabinya: "They killed my family, I now have no home. They’re just going to kill us or do something much worse. I’m too scared to die." Mirta: "Don’t be scared of these men, they’re cowards. Just stick with me and we’ll get out of here. After awakening from the explosion, Mirta found herself captured by the Death Watch. With her equipment damaged she was stuck with then. While captive in their camp she was forced to cook food and shine the Death Watches armor and equipment along with a Chiss slave girl named Sabinya, who the Death Watch took from her Home world. She told Mirta how the Death Watch attacked her village and killed her family then Mirta promised to free her from Death Watch and take her in. After a week of regaining her strength and sneaking whatever equipment she could, Mirta and Sabi attempted to sneak away in the middle of the night, but were spotted by guards who woke the whole camp. Mirta had to fight several Death Watch soldiers, giving Sabi a chance to escape, before she met the leader of Death Watch, Pre Vizsla. Mirta fought him and defeated him easily, even with his Darksaber. While she was fighting Vizsla the Death Watch troops had surrounded her. As Pre Vizsla gave the order to have Mirta executed a blast from above destroyed many of the Death Watch, giving Mirta a chance to escape. After getting out of range Mirta saw the blast came from Ashkrik’s ship. Mirta used a stolen jetpack to fly up to the ship and escape. Before leaving the planet Mirta and Ash went looking for Sabinya, and found her miles away from the camp. Sabi joined Mirta’s crew and they left the planet. 'Personality and traits' Mirta was a skilled warrior and natural leader, despite losing her squad to Death Watch, she was able to lead others to victory. She was known to have a short temper but could control her anger most of the time. There’s only been one person she hated enough to become blinded with rage and that was her uncle Solus. She would chase him when she could only to fall into a trap he had set for her. She does not support the republic but has taken jobs from them on multiple occasions, which had led to the downfall of Mandalorian Rising but gained her new allies and friends, despite her dislike for other people and unsocial nature. She dislikes both Jedi and Sith ways alike but can at least tolerate being around Jedi. Companions "I don't go looking for friends, the ones I do have just came to me." ―Mirta Brokar Over the years Mirta had met multiple people who she could trust with her secrets, feelings and her life, some she had close relationships with. These companions would help her through the years of her life. Ashkrik Rassksh After Mandalorian Rising was Disbanded Mirta started working with Ashkrik on multiple smuggling missions. She showed gratitude towards Ash for saving her life on Umbara and offering her a new one on Tatooine, working for Jabba the Hutt. Ash was one of the only people Mirta showed her face to and was willing to share secrets with. Bruise 'Equipment ' ' ' Mirta uses two primary weapons on her hunts, a Mortar Gun, and two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols with wooden grips. Her left wrist gauntlet had a Dur-24 wrist laser, and her right had a Fibercord whip used for ensnare enemies. On certain occasions she used a gauntlet with a MM9 rocket system, which utilized computer target tracking. Mirta used Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, Type-12B stun rockets, and 1126 rockets on this gauntlet. Mirta had a JT-12 jetpack at all times. She used it for quick escapes, chasing fast enemies, and reach to high places. Her Mandalorian helmet recorded video and played it back on command. The helmet's antenna had a rangefinder capable of tracking up to 30 targets from a distance of 100 meters. Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Mandalorian Rising Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mercenary Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Lifetime Members Category:Master Builder Category:Humans